lunarchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Winter Hayle
'''Winter' is a Lunar ambassador, formerly the princess of Luna, and is the stepdaughter of Queen Levana. Biography Early life Winter was born on January 3, 109 T.E. to Evret Hayle and to Solstice Hayle. Solstice died shorty after her birth. As her father was forced to re-marry with the queen when she was a few months old, Winter became the stepdaughter of Levana and thus princess of Luna as Levana had no heir. Because she lacked a mother since childbirth she grew very attached to her father and when he died (by Levana's hands, shown in Fairest) she was extremely devastated. She had stated that she had no friends (other than animals) except for Jacin Clay, a Lunar guard, and Cinder, whom she knew as Princess Selene in her childhood, although she stated that she "turned into a pile of girl-shaped ashes", and did not know or believe that she was still alive except when Jacin managed to convince her much later in Winter. She refuses to use her glamour abilities because she states that she has seen nothing but destruction come out of it and is lying that she is simply unable to use it. Thus, a tutor teaches her how to use her glamour, not knowing that she can but won't. Since childhood, she has been friends with the Lunar guard, Jacin Clay, and he is very devoted to her. Recent activities When visiting Scarlet in her prison cell while she was held captured on Luna, Winter told her that the walls were covered in blood that just kept overflowing, and that one of her only two human friends became a heap of ashes (Princess Selene, who was said to have "died" in a nursery fire) and that the other just disappeared (presumed to be Jacin). She is shown to be a little insane, as she is extremely vague and plays "pretend" with Scarlet, pretending to be the doctor and letting Scarlet be the patient in order to give Scarlet candies that were laced with painkillers. In the excerpt of Winter, she is shown to have managed to escape from her bedroom through a proficient act of scheming and lying, to see Jacin who had been tied up and lashed because he had been with Cinder and her group. Although Winter can't heal his wounds, get a doctor, or bring him food (she is forbidden to, or else Queen Levana will cut off Jacin's tongue), she does manage to have a conversation with him. Jacin informs her that Princess Selene (Cinder) is alive, much to her shock, disbelief,and denial, but gradually Jacin manages to convince her. She is stunned but nonetheless extremely overjoyed, as she seemed to be incredibly close to Princess Selene in her childhood, judging from Jacin and Winter's conversation. Their conversation ends as Winter's guard catches up to her. Winter later visits children at a flower shop, and they give her a fake crown that they made. Jacin scares the kids off to avoid suspicion. Aimery later asks Winter to marry him, but she refuses, greatly angering him and the queen. She finds Cress while Levana is questioning a technician, and keeps the shell girl safe in her room. Winter has to leave the palace with Scarlet when Jacin fakes her death, killing Ryu, her wolf friend, in the process. Winter and Scarlet eventually reach Cinder and her friends, but have to hide when Aimery and several guards arrive in RM-9. The princess fights with Iko against the guard captain, Jerrico, but is knocked out in the process. She eventually recovers, but dreams about Levana attacking her, and promises the queen in her dream that she will "never again live in (Levana's) cage". Winter travels with Scarlet to the location of eleven of Levana's mutant wolf soldiers, in an attempt to convince them to join Selene in her revolution. They initially refuse and attempt to kill them. However, when they see that Winter does not use her glamour, they accept as long as Winter promises not to manipulate them. Levana finds Winter in LW-12 and tricks her into eating an apple candy that the queen claims is from Jacin, but actually has letumosis pathogens inside. Levana leaves as Winter becomes ill, infecting Scarlet and many of the people in the sector. She is put in a suspended animation tank to slow the disease down while Jacin, Cinder, and Iko get the antidote. They eventually return, and cure Winter with the antidote, as well as the others who were infected (minus the seven people who died). The princess travels through many of the other sectors, building up another army. She brings Selene's reinforcements to the battle after the attack begins. Winter is traumatized by the fighting, and she and Jacin are attacked by Aimery. He uses his gift to make Winter try to strangle the guard, but is distracted by Wolf and Scarlet. Winter uses her own gift for the first time in years, and uses Scarlet's body and knife to stab Aimery to death nine times. She collapses after the fight. Winter wakes up after the battle is over and after Jacin kisses her, and reveals to him that she is volunteering for Linh Garan's device to block biolectricity. She stays with her hallucination of Ryu for a while in the menagerie before Jacin arrives. He admits that "on a good day", she is perfect. Characteristics Winter was once a normal Lunar girl with the glamour potential that exceeded her biological parents. She began to stop using her Lunar gift (The Princess and the Guard) when she realized that it was causing more harm then good. In result of not using her Lunar gift in a long time she begins to experience many hallucinations, making her sometimes insane (called crazy most notably by Scarlet). Fortunately, in the last story of Stars Above, she recovers from the Lunar sickness, while still being her happy and charming self. Physical attributes Winter is 5’9” tall and slender, but with enviable curves, extremely graceful limbs and a long neck. She has warm dark brown flawless skin, high cheekbones, and full ruby-red lips. Her hair is silky black, and is full of very thick corkscrew spirals curls that fall to her waist. Her eyes are bright caramel-colored, with hints of slate-gray around the pupils and emerald flecks. When Scarlet first saw her, she was under the impression that Winter was the most beautiful human being she had ever seen. Because of her beauty, it is said that Levana made Winter mutilate her own face in order for her not to outshine the Lunar Queen. As a result of this mutilation she has three scars that cut down from the corner of her eye down to her jaw, in the form of perpetual tears. According to Scarlet, these flaws did not reduce her beauty, but almost accentuated it. She dresses sophisticated and conservative, and wears both flowy skirts and pants but always stays true to a feminine style. She likes to wear pastels and light colors, silvers, gauzy fabrics, etc. As an indication of her status, she wore a gauzy, silver-white dress to see Scarlet. Personality Winter is gentle, graceful, intelligent and playful. Because she refused to use her glamour gift since she turned twelve, Winter has become slightly insane. She has a whimsical voice and uses flighty gestures. She almost skips when she walks, and has a tendency to wander off. She is comfortable around people, with the exception for Lunar aristocracy, but has a habit of getting into their personal space and making them uncomfortable. Her voice is very loose and noticeable because of it. She acts vague and somewhat quaint, is often saying words that nobody understands and is friends with the wolf Ryu. Although her whimsical nature and hallucinations often cause others to overlook it, Winter is intelligent and is able to be cunning when she needs to. That said she appears to be very kind, forgiving and sympathetic, as shown in multiple cases throughout the series. Skills and Abilities As a Lunar, Winter has the ability to bioelectrically manipulate people, however, when she turned twelve and was old enough to control her glamour gift, she refused to use her glamour; consequently, she has a condition in which she experiences hallucinations on a regular basis. Winter is said to have the potential of a thaumaturge (worker of wonders), something her parents never had. Trivia * Winter's character is inspired by Snow White. * She was born in January 3, 109 T.E., which makes her a Capricorn. * Her full red lips and black hair are a reference to Snow White's appearence,while being darkskinned. Blackburn Family Tree Fanarts Princess Winter of Luna by AbbiDaSquirrel.jpg|by © Abbi Whozit Wintertumbleroffi36892.jpg|by © anafantasyworld Winter line art by Blindthistle.jpg|by © Blindthistle Winter by Blindthistle.jpg|by Blindthistle tumbwinterlun.png|by © cresswells floweredscars_winter_da.jpg|by © may1234 winterhayle_da_fanart.jpg|by © may1234 lunarchron_winter_tumblr.png|by © terraminuit References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Viewpoint characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Lunars Category:Alive Category:Characters in Fairest Category:Characters in Cress Category:Characters in Winter